thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Gonzo
Dr. Gonzo is the newest writer to Thatguywiththeglasses.com He is best known for his series "The Gaming Hall of Fame", along with other gaming-centered articles. He is known to have a deep love of gaming and Dr. Pepper. About Dr. Gonzo Dr. Gonzo took his name as a tribute to Gonzo Journalist, Hunter S. Thompson, and he will SLAM anyone who calls him a muppet. He's flitted and floated in the internet for a couple of years, first writing his articles on his personal blog (long since taken down) and spent a brief spell on Screw Attack, posting his blogs there. Frustrated with the lack of feedback he received, he removed his blogs and reposted one of his early articles on TGWTG, and when he witnessed the welcome he received, decided to make his permanent home there, and has been posting his articles there ever since. On November 4, 2008, Dr. Gonzo was invited to become a featured writer on TGWTG, an offer he immediately accepted. The Gaming Hall of Fame Dr. Gonzo's best known work is his "Gaming Hall of Fame" columns. In these articles, Dr. Gonzo chooses a game that has had significant impact on the gaming industry, or was exceptionally well designed, and writes a retrospective/review of the game, and its place in gaming history. Prior to becoming a featured writer, games inducted into the Hall of Fame included: -Resident Evil -Final Fantasy -Clive Barker's Undying -Pac-man -Asteroids -System Shock 1 and 2 -Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem -Alone in the Dark -Tomb Raider Dr. Gonzo has said repeatedly that entry into the Hall of Fame is handled "on a case by case" basis, with each game being judged on its own merits. He does accept suggestions and input, but there are two concrete rules that must be fulfilled before a game is entered in: -it must be older than 5 years. -Dr. Gonzo must actually play the game before a review is written. This ensures that the Hall of Fame is not exclusively populated by new releases or games that enjoy popularity "as a fad". Wagonchasers In his appearance in the fifth episode of Transmission Awesome, Dr. Gonzo revealed plans for a video series entitled "Wagonchasers", which is derived from the term "Chasing the Chuck Wagon" (slang for retro game shopping). This series be about Dr. Gonzo and his crewmates visiting independent retro game stores and showcasing the products and services offered by the stores. Dr. Gonzo is quoted as saying: "Gamestop is the worst thing to ever happen to gaming. They're a bunch of greedy, unethical fuckbends, and it's because of them that places like Funcoland, who sold NES and Sega Master System games well into the Playstation days, went out of business. Retro gaming has become an underground market, and I want to bring to light all these lesser known shops that sell rare and retro games, so that these shops can enjoy a greater amount of business, and allow the continued circulation of older games." Dr. Gonzo has also said that along with the store visits, Wagonchasers will also feature episodes on how to care for and maintain retro systems and games that no longer enjoy the support of corporate repair services and warranties. "I called the Nintendo help line because my NES died, and I wanted to send it off to be repaired. Their reply? 'Get a Wii.' Got one already, thanks, now can you help my fix my NES? Turns out they stopped doing repairs on their cartridge systems a year or so ago." -Dr. Gonzo Random Facts -owns 17 individual game systems, and (at last count) over 200 games. -Owns a factory sealed Atari 2600 that he paid $200 for. "The guy could have asked for $700, I would have still paid it." -Immediately cracked that sumbitch open when he got home. "I bought it, and by god, I intend to USE it." -Once smacked Adam West with a bathroom door. In his defense, it was an accident, and he didn't know it was Adam West at the time.